For improving the aerodynamic characteristics of wings, concepts for a wing with a variable profile that is adjustable via control mechanisms are known from the general state of the art. These concepts, however, use relatively many movable parts and joints, which mean a high effort and expense with respect to their fabrication and assembly.
For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,169 discloses a lifting wing with a profile that is variable by means of an actuator drive. Drive rods of the actuator drive are connected by means of joints with the structure of the lifting wing, whereby the axial direction of the joints extends in the span direction. Thereby, a profile variation is indeed possible, if plural actuator drives with corresponding operating rods are arranged one behind another as seen in the span direction. The profile shape variation disclosed therein, however, is achieved over the entire span direction in this arrangement.
Furthermore, from the EP 860,355, there is disclosed an aerodynamic component with variable camber, which is formed of articulately supported ribs with an outer belt and several stiffening struts that have a constant length and that engage on this outer belt. For deforming the component, the stiffening struts are operated by actuators in such a manner so that the stiffening struts move in the rib longitudinal direction or flow direction.
From the DE 28 07 648 C2, a foldable wall is known, with wall parts connected with one another through a fabric joint. The fabric joint is a band that is provided with a rim or edge rib on its longitudinal edges. The edge rib is held in a groove extending longitudinally along the side face of the wall part with a corresponding recess that is wider relative to the groove.